


The B**bs, The Binds & The Bodacious Blonde

by Cirrius_Akiyo



Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Communication, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Smut, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo
Summary: After his last session with Dr. Copeland, Buck is ready to bare his true feelings to the one man he loves after weeks of procrastination.The problem is, Eddie loves boobs. A bit too much.Cue misunderstanding and making up.Set after 9-1-1 Season 4 Episode 2.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833196
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240





	The B**bs, The Binds & The Bodacious Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that my brain decides to come up with this week. 
> 
> So this is not a carefully planned fic, but a surprised-writing one, and I'm even more surprised that I'm able to finish this in one day.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy my scrambles!

Buck tries to gain his Dutch Courage by sipping his Almond Milk Latte for the uptenth times, (because apparently drinking Gin at 8.30 in the morning is frowned upon by the society, especially when you are in a gas station parking lot).

Not really feeling the bravery-inducing effect he was hoping for, Buck put his Jeep in drive, aiming towards that one little house he felt like his own home for few years now.

Since his last session with Dr. Copeland, Buck has had this moment rehearsed time and time again. But when the thought of every little detail that might've gone wrong played their little trick in his mind, he backed up from executing his move.

Somehow he had woke up this morning and decided that today is the day. Yet, with every miles closer to his destination, Buck could feel his resolution falters, thinking of making a U-turn at every junctions he passed through.

The drive to the Diaz household must have been deeply ingrained in his muscle memory, because Buck's mind has been filled with too many thoughts that doesn't involve directions.

Yet, here he is.

Parked in the familiar driveway, but his emotions is far from what he's usually feelings.

So much for the potvaliancy.

Perhaps he should indeed mix some gin with his coffee and get a Lyft here instead.

But he is here now, might as well get it done and dusted so his future self could mope in peace. Buck finishes up his coffee, hyping himself one last time with inward cheers.

However, his process is cut short with a knock on the driver's window with an amused and confused Eddie arching his stupidly perfect eyebrows up silently implying; "what are you doing out here? Why aren't you coming in?"

Buck sighs as he jumps out of his Jeep. Of course the stupidly alert man will notice Buck out here and his Jeep is not really subtle for starters.

"Is everything okay?" Eddie asks he grabs the box of breakfast bagels Buck shoves at him before walking towards the front door, glancing back a few times to make sure Buck is following behind.

"Yeah. I'm great." Buck gulps. _Peachy_.

Both of them are having a day off and it is Thursday, so Chris must have gone to school. Among the reason why Buck had thought that today is _The Day_.

"So I was only imagining that your mind is somewhere else? Do you have anywhere else you need to be?" Eddie questions as he plates the bagels on the kitchen counter.

"No, I want to be here. I do." Buck is fast to counter. Too fast, too soon and that has caused Eddie to look at him sceptically as he moves around the kitchen.

Buck swears he hears the man snorts in disbelief.

Oh boy. Here goes nothing.

"I need to tell you something." Buck half shouts, causing Eddie to halt from reaching out the butter knife, arching his stupid eyebrow again as signal for Buck to continue.

"I'm seeing someone." Seeing how Eddie's eyebrows arch high towards his hairline, Buck realizes how wrong that sentence came out. Damn it.

"What I meant is I'm seeing a therapist, Dr. Copeland." Buck clears out his throat.

"That...is...that's unexpected, but that's great Buck. I'm happy for you!" Eddie looks relieved as he steps towards Buck and pull him into a tight hug.

When he pulls back, Buck is aware of the small space left between them, so Buck steads on.

"We've been working on my communication and um...uh...so I was thinking that I'm done hiding my true feelings." Buck could feel the fast thumping of his raging heart now he swears he is beats away from sudden cardiac arrest.

"Okay, that sounds like a good progress." Eddie agrees, patting Buck's shoulder in support.

"I'm in love with you!" Buck shuts his eyes as he screams his deepest secret out to the man he adores, baring his soul to the one man that matters.

Silence falls upon the kitchen with only the rumbling sound of the trash truck making its round in the background could be heard.

Finally, Buck opens his eyes, only to see Eddie frozen in front of him, his stunned face unmoving.

 _Great_.

"I'm...uh...um..," Buck's mind short-circuited, failing to come out with reasonable and logical excuse to at least salvage their friendship.

"I like boobs!" Eddie shouts finally, breaking the thin ice that sheath the space and Buck could feel its shard stabs at his own heart.

"Wow, Eddie. What a way to reject a guy." Buck chuckles wetly, feeling the words stuck in his swollen throat. Of fucking course, Eddie is as straight as a boobs-loving man could be.

He glances a look at the door, calculating whether or not to dash out and run. "I should...I should go." A little courtesy before running away is always a good measure.

"No. I like _your_ boobs." Eddie shouts again, stopping Buck mid-steps.

"They're called pectorals, Eddie." Buck retorts in confusion, because did he just heard Eddie saying he likes Buck's 'boobs'? Maybe his latte is spiked after all, and this is definitely a drunken dream.

Eddie steps further closer to him with unexplained determination on his face and Buck tries his best not to flinch.

"No, Buck. What I meant is I like your boobs, sorry, pectorals the way I do with women's and I find you very attractive." Eddie rambles, ducking his head to hide the pink blushes of his cheeks.

Oh. This is a scenario that Buck hasn't come up with in his multiple rehearsals.

"I've never been with a man before, but I find that you're able to stir something inside of me. Boobs or no boobs. So yeah, I'm in love with you too. I'm bisexual apparently and I've been in love with my best friend for as long as I can remember." Eddie supplies finally, trying to lighten up their awkward confessions.

"And you like my _boobs_?" Buck cringes at how stupid the question sounds falling out of his stupid mouth.

But Eddie lets out a hearty laughs to his surprise.

"You only got your mind stuck on that? Didn't you hear the rest of my undying confession, that I'm in love with you too?" Eddie teases, confidence returning to his composure seeing that Buck is not fleeing the scene soon.

"In my defense, it is not everyday that your crush confesses he likes your boobs." Buck defends, now it is his turn to blush furiously at Eddie's bravado.

"Well, if this makes you feel better, I have been fantasizing about your boobs everytime I helped out with your harness." Eddie steps closer with a mischievous glint in his eyes that got Buck's heart to jumpstart. It certainly does not help when the veteran places his hands on Buck's pecs, brushing ever so lightly on the hardening nubs underneath the Henley.

Oh my.

"You don't know how much self-restraint it takes to not touching you in the field everytime I see you tightly tied up in that harness." Eddie growls as his eyes shift from looking at Buck's face down to his chest.

"Oh yeah? It must have been so hard on you." Buck teases back, moving forward in challenge and feeling his stomach flutters when he sees the darkening shift in Eddie's eyes as Buck anything but shove his chest towards the man.

"Seems like someone has a chest kink." Buck says huskily, choosing to ignore the heat in his own cheeks completely. "So you want some of th...hngg mmphh," his teasing is cut short when Eddie pulls him down to a heated kiss and Buck couldn't help but to let out a satisfying moan.

When Eddie pulls back because apparently air is still a requirement much to Buck's unhappy whine, the older man for fuck's sake is grinning devilishly at him and Buck could feel the jolt in his jeans.

"And someone is eager." Eddie bites playfully at Buck's lower lips, sending another jolt towards little Buck.

This definitely has never came up in his rehearsal.

Because the next thing Buck knows, his back is against the kitchen island with their bodies tangled together, hips grinding against one another and filthy moans permeate the whole room.

"Please tell me the barista didn't spike my latte with gin." Buck pleads while catching his breath, which only cause Eddie to frown adorably at his confusing words.

"If that's your way of asking if is this a dream, I must break it to you Buck that it is definitely not." Eddie promises while tightening his grip at the small of Buck's waist.

"Great." Buck leans down to seal their lips again as he feels Eddie snaking up underneath his Henley towards his left nipple. "We...hng...should probably talk more, but...oh... I don't want you stop." Buck stutters, pushing his body closer to Eddie's.

"I don't plan to, baby." Eddie drawls oh so sexily. Grabbing Buck's belt buckle, Eddie guides him down the hall and towards the bedroom. "Don't want to be our first to be in the kitchen. That's something for you to look forward to next time." Eddie finishes with a wink.

Buck curses at the tightness in his jeans because Eddie just has to make it hard on him.

Eddie finally seems to take pity on him and without much effort, methodically removes Buck's jeans before slowly peeling him out of the Henley, all the while leaving traces of butterfly kisses on his milky skin, like he was savouring a great plate of dessert.

Eddie got Buck to lay on his back while the older man strip teasing, flexing all the right muscles enough to make Buck's mouth water, and oh man, ain't Buck is hungry too now both of them are finally side by side on the bed. 

Buck arches his back on the pillow when Eddie slowly runs his hand against Buck's side before finding his hardening nipple and Buck has to stifle a moan when Eddie starts to suckle at his pulse point on his neck.

Eddie has seen a woman's breasts before, and Buck's chest looks nothing like them. They are totally different but Eddie feels the familiar twinge in his spine and groin, that wakes up something deep in him.

"Uhmm..."

"Let it out, Evan. I want to hear you." Eddie coaxed before leaning down to suck on Buck's collarbone and tweaking roughly on his left nipple.

"Oh God!" The movement got his dick to jerk upright involuntary and Buck is left all bothered and wanting. Turning his hips towards Eddie, Buck grinds his dick against Eddie thigh, savouring every slight friction he got. "Eddie.. Uhn.. I need more!"

But Eddie's laser focus stays on Buck's pecs and nipples, worshipping every soft curves and hard ridges displayed before him.

Eddie swipes his palm again across the bare chest, feeling the nipple nubs against his skin before squeezing the pecs. Buck had worked so hard to gain the muscle and Eddie is determined to show his appreciation. 

"Hng..uhnnn.."

Buck moans deliciously and Eddie lets out a guttural growl at the reaction knowing he's able to elicit such sound from Buck.

Eddie then fondles Buck's pecs like he would with a woman, flicking the nubs in the buds before licking the warm skin around the nipple. Slowly, Eddie traces his tongue toward the hard nub of Buck's right nipple and give it a deep suckle, tasting the saltines there, causing Buck to stutters in his grinding.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Eddie please, make me come. I want to come." Buck pleads for Eddie to touch him there. He is so close. So to reach his own climax.

"You're so pretty like this. So good to me." Eddie moves his body so his own dick aligns with Buck's as he continues to knead the younger man pecs, tweaking and tugging at his nipples at the rhythm of their dicks grinding, sliding together like a choreographed dance.

"Oh God! Fuck! Hnng!" Buck screams when suddenly Eddie grasps their dicks with his right hand without any preamble and continue to stroke them both long and hard, adding an insane amount of friction between his grip. 

"Ah..ahh..uhh." Buck moans relentlessly with every jerks and twisting of Eddie's wrist, and Eddie couldn't help but to lean down and capture the red swollen lips with his. With the tightening of the blonde's abs, he could feel Buck is getting closer to his completion, as Eddie is too. That only makes Eddie to renew his determination, eliciting sharp mewls from the man beneath him with every strokes. 

Buck's body suddenly seizes before convulsing as he cums messily against Eddie's palm and with another three strokes, Eddie joins him into the oblivion of shared climax.

Riding down from his high, Eddie slumps onto Buck's chest who is splayed across the bed without a care.

"Well, this is unexpected. This is definitely more than I bargained for." Buck swallows, trying to catch his own breath.

"I should give my thanks to Dr. Copeland." Eddie says as he pushes himself up to get the tissue box, trying to clean up the mess they've made before giving up, deciding that the sheets and their skin are unsalvageable. Better to be thrown into the laundry and the shower respectively.

"I'll be sure to convey it to her during our next session. "Hey doc, apparently Eddie Diaz loves my boobs"."

Eddie huffs a laugh as he settles back down beside Buck who hasn't move an inch, their eyes locking. "Hey there." Eddie whispers warmly. 

"Hi." Buck beams, basking in the afterglow.

"Want to cuddle before showering? And I need to pick Chris up later. Wanna join me?" Eddie offers as his right hand searches for Buck's left.

"For cuddle, shower or picking up Chris?" Buck tugs Eddie forward, placing his head against the man's beating heart.

"How about all three?" Eddie says against the curls before kissing the blonde crown, inhaling the golden musk that is Buck.

"I would like to." Buck admits as he pressed their bodies closer, not minding the sweats and the drying slick. The cold air from the air conditioner is a blessing on their burning skin.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Eddie says, "last week Carla told Chris a bedtime story about the invisible string that connects all the people that we love together." Eddie begins to comb through the long curls, scratching at the scalps and Buck hums delightfully.

"And the story moved me so much I was planning to confess to you myself before you beat me to it." Eddie chuckles as he proceed to drag blunt nails over Buck's long back.

"Yeah?" Buck asks, surprise that Eddie is having the same thought as him. Maybe they're both tied together after all, Buck thought as he traces lazy patterns on Eddie's bicep.

"Yeah, but I missed the ending because I fell asleep halfway. Got a hell of crick neck the next morning." Buck barks a laugh at Eddie's confession.

"We just gonna write our own ending." Eddie continues.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Buck presses a kiss against Eddie's collarbone.

"For starters, I really want to get you all tied up with a visible one, binding you on this bed." Eddie grunts as he squeeze Buck's bubble butt, admiring the firm glutes.

"Chest kink and bondage? I'm a lucky man." Buck nips and the juncture of Eddie's neck, slowly pistoning their hips together. He could feel Eddie's dick jerks in interest again, but not quite hard yet. Buck on the other hand, is already half hard at the attention.

"I thought that you want to talk more?" Eddie's breath stutters in his chest, but Buck doesn't relent and soon both of their dicks are standing in full attention again.

"We will. Just let me have this, please." Buck sits up and kneels on top Eddie, both of his thighs entrapping the older man's, taking their dicks in his hand before stroking them fast and hard without any finesse.

It is Eddie's turn to moan, writhing beneath Buck's expert ministrations as the blonde urges him to let go, to dive up to the climax, to come.

"Come on, Eddie! Let go now."

And upon command, Eddie cums with a shout, howling Buck's name like a prayer as the younger man follow suit before collapsing bonelessly onto Eddie.

Eddie will be thanking Dr. Copeland indeed.

///

Buck trails wet fingers against the V of Eddie's hips, admiring the abdominal muscles displayed before him.

"If you didn't jerk us off for the second time, we could have shower sex right now. Refractory period is not that great when you're in the thirties." Eddie chimes in as he lather up some shampoo on the blonde's head.

"It's not my fault you're old." Buck murmurs teasingly, feeling content everytime Eddie scratches his scalp.

The remarks earn him a thwack on the shoulder. "If you meet me in my twenties, I might be able to feed your insatiable desire."

Buck shakes his head. "I don't think you would want to have anything with an early twenties Buck. He's obnoxious." Even his current self doesn't want to meet young Buck again, and even if he did, he'll be sure to knock some sense into the kid's head so that he'll make better choices.

"Believe me, you don't want to meet a young Eddie either. He's a hothead." Eddie supplies, pulling Buck's head lower to rinse of the suds.

Buck hums thoughtfully. "Maybe a hothead Eddie will bring out some good from an obnoxious Evan and vice versa."

"Hmm, that's a theory that might work but I'm thankful we've met each other now, and to be with you at this exact moment. I know I would love you either way, though." The confession slides easily from Eddie's tongue.

"You meant it?"

Buck looks up to Eddie, locking their gazes as he searches for any indication that the older man is only playing with him but only to find an earnest assurance, and Buck's heart blossoms.

"Yes Buck. I would love you many times over."

"I would love you many times over too. And don't forget my boobs, you love my boobs too." Buck grins as he squeezes his own pecs like a menace he is.

"Oh God, you'll never let it go, will you?" Eddie grumbles, feeling the heat spreading across his cheeks.

"What can I say, I have great pecs."

Where's the lie in that?

And if later Eddie is a little late for picking Chris up, he only has one man and one man only to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and comments because I love hearing from you all. 😍
> 
> The world could be a little frenzy and lonely, so if you need someone to speak to, come by to my Tumblr @cirrius-akiyo ❤️❤️


End file.
